tvxqfandomcom-20200214-history
Vertigo
"Vertigo" (현기증, Hyeongijeung) is the first song in TVXQ's special album, RISE AS GOD. Lyrics |-|Romanization= ppareun georeumgwa jageun golmokgil nareul jjonneun geurimja kkoin sunseowa al su eomneun him mari eomneun chugyeongja aju eunmilhae hyanggin dalkomhae eolgul himihande iksukhae kkume jogage nae gieok eongkin chae maeil jameul seolchin bam meorin binggeulbinggeul dapi eomneun jilmun kkeuteomneun weon ane ppallyeo deureoga sumi makhyeowa meomchul suga eomneunde oh I’ve been waiting for you You’ve been waiting for me neoneun hyeongijeung naye sangsange igeon hyeongijeung neoran hwansange gogael heundeureo kkaeeonabwado jamkkanil ppun eojireoweo nan eojireoweo nan (eojireoweo) gieokdo an na naega eojjeoda yeogikkaji on geoya makdareun jeolbyeok kkeut bal miti kkeojil deut deungeneun ttami goyeowa neomu mumoae hajiman dalkomhae eodum sogeseo neon sonjithae bareul ttel sudo doedoragal sudo eopseo eoreobeorin na nuneul jilkkeun jilkkeun kkael su eomneun i kkum kkeuteomneun weon ane ppallyeo deureoga sumi makhyeowa meomchul suga eomneunde oh I’ve been waiting for you You’ve been waiting for me neoneun hyeongijeung naye sangsange igeon hyeongijeung neoran hwansange gogael heundeureo kkaeeonabwado jamkkanil ppun eojireoweo nan eojireoweo nan Baby muneojyeoganeun nae nunape on sesangeun jeomjeom deo heurithagiman hae naneun yeongyeong ireoke gachyeobeorin chae gireul ireo neoye pum ane gin eodum ane puk ppajyeodeureo Cuz I’ve been waiting for you You’ve been waiting for me gogael heundeureo kkaeeonabwado jamkkanil ppun eojireoweo nan eojireoweo nan I’ve been waiting for you You’ve been waiting for me neoneun hyeongijeung naye sangsange igeon hyeongijeung neoran hwansange gogael heundeureo kkaeeonabwado jamkkanil ppun eojireoweo nan eojireoweo nan eojireoweo nan eojireoweo nan |-|Korean= 빠른 걸음과 작은 골목길 나를 쫓는 그림자 꼬인 순서와 알 수 없는 힘 말이 없는 추격자 아주 은밀해 향긴 달콤해 얼굴 희미한데 익숙해 꿈의 조각에 내 기억 엉킨 채 매일 잠을 설친 밤 머린 빙글빙글 답이 없는 질문 끝없는 원 안에 빨려 들어가 숨이 막혀와 멈출 수가 없는데 oh I’ve been waiting for you You’ve been waiting for me 너는 현기증 나의 상상에 이건 현기증 너란 환상에 고갤 흔들어 깨어나봐도 잠깐일 뿐 어지러워 난 어지러워 난 (어지러워) 기억도 안 나 내가 어쩌다 여기까지 온 거야 막다른 절벽 끝 발 밑이 꺼질 듯 등에는 땀이 고여와 너무 무모해 하지만 달콤해 어둠 속에서 넌 손짓해 발을 뗄 수도 되돌아갈 수도 없어 얼어버린 나 눈을 질끈 질끈 깰 수 없는 이 꿈 끝없는 원 안에 빨려 들어가 숨이 막혀와 멈출 수가 없는데 oh I’ve been waiting for you You’ve been waiting for me 너는 현기증 나의 상상에 이건 현기증 너란 환상에 고갤 흔들어 깨어나봐도 잠깐일 뿐 어지러워 난 어지러워 난 Baby 무너져가는 내 눈앞에 온 세상은 점점 더 흐릿하기만 해 나는 영영 이렇게 갇혀버린 채 길을 잃어 너의 품 안에 긴 어둠 안에 푹 빠져들어 Cuz I’ve been waiting for you You’ve been waiting for me 고갤 흔들어 깨어나봐도 잠깐일 뿐 어지러워 난 어지러워 난 I’ve been waiting for you You’ve been waiting for me 너는 현기증 나의 상상에 이건 현기증 너란 환상에 고갤 흔들어 깨어나봐도 잠깐일 뿐 어지러워 난 어지러워 난 어지러워 난 어지러워 난 |-|English= Fast footsteps on a small alleyway A shadow is chasing me Mixed up order, an unknown power A silent chaser It’s very secretive, the scent is sweet The face is blurry but familiar As my memories get tangled in my dreams I toss and turn all night My head is spinning With questions with no answers In an endless circle I’m getting sucked in, I’m suffocating I can’t stop, oh I’ve been waiting for you You’ve been waiting for me You’re like vertigo to my mind Vertigo to my fantasy of you I try shaking my head and waking up But it’s just a moment, I’m dizzy I’m dizzy (Dizzy) I don’t even remember how I got here In front of a cliff As if nothing’s under my feet Sweat builds up in my back It’s so thoughtless but so sweet You beckon to me in the darkness I can’t move, I can’t go back I’m frozen I close my eyes in this dream That I can’t wake from In this endless circle I’m getting sucked in, I’m suffocating I can’t stop, oh I’ve been waiting for you You’ve been waiting for me You’re like vertigo to my mind Vertigo to my fantasy of you I try shaking my head and waking up But it’s just a moment, I’m dizzy I’m dizzy Baby, things are falling apart in front of my eyes The whole world is getting more and more faint I’m trapped like this, I’ve lost my way In your arms, in this long darkness, I have fallen deeply Cuz I’ve been waiting for you You’ve been waiting for me I try shaking my head and waking up But it’s just a moment, I’m dizzy I’m dizzy I’ve been waiting for you You’ve been waiting for me You’re like vertigo to my mind Vertigo to my fantasy of you I try shaking my head and waking up But it’s just a moment, I’m dizzy I’m dizzy I’m dizzy I’m dizzy Category:Songs Category:Korean Songs